


VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

by ethanfromneworleans



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanfromneworleans/pseuds/ethanfromneworleans
Summary: ***VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ***
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Recently, the criminal minds fandom on Tumblr has taken it upon themselves to give Ethan from the season two episode “Jones”, a last name and a proper backstory. A poll that was released last night and had over 600 responses has determined that Ethan’s last name is “Harris”. It was then decided that Ethan’s backstory and his and Spencer’s relationship were to be the timeline outlined in an anonymous ask sent to @themetaphorgirl. The post is below: 

“Both Ethan and Spencer went to the same high school. They instantly became friends because they were the youngest and the smartest (Ethan is technically smarter than Reid with an IQ of 189) in the school (Ethan was 13 and a grade above Spencer when he was 11) they both came from broken homes, Spencer having an absent father and sick mother while Ethan's parents were both alcoholics. They became insanely close and both swore that they would never drift apart. After Ethan graduated high school he left for cal tech, Spencer following a year later. Throughout the years they relied on each other heavily and came of age together, including coming to terms with their sexuality. They were both bisexual, but Ethan and Spencer being the geniuses they are would always describe themselves on the Kinsey scale. (Ethan was a 3 and Spencer was a 5) Finally, when they were sixteen and seventeen/eighteen they became a couple (they became a couple on the night of Ethan’s birthday, laughing and kissing and looking at each other drunkenly like there was no tomorrow) They had plans to get jobs and move to San Francisco and live the perfect life in the perfect house. 5 years later a wrench was thrown in their plans when Spencer saw Gideon’s lecture. But Ethan, being the perfect boyfriend (and future husband, cause the minute it was legal that we’re going to run to the courthouse and tie the knot) he was, decided he was going to enter the academy with Spencer and they were going to have their perfect life in DC. Unfortunately, Ethan felt out of place at the academy and ran, packing up his stuff before Spence got home. He had been battling his own issues and could feel himself falling into addiction and he couldn’t stand to put Spencer through that. He loved him too much. So Ethan left after the first week. The only thing he left was a huge box of photographs, because Ethan always said he wanted to remember every moment like Spencer could. Spencer treasures that box and keeps it under his bed. Sometimes he’ll look at the pictures and sob because he knows he’ll never have that kind of love again.”

This is now “canon”. Of course, when writing your fics you can always diverge from canon. But this is what the fandom is now going to pretend happened, (and what we think should of happened, or what actually did happen and the writers just did not make it clear) 

Yours Truly, 

Ethan Harris (formally, Ethan from New Orleans)


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan reached over the counter and poured himself and Spencer a cup of tea. "It's hot, be careful." 

"I'm used to hot things." 

"Of course you are you fucking twink." 

"So we gonna do this or not?" 

Immediately, Ethan grabbed the mug and set it down while pushing Spencer over the arm of a brown leather chair. "This is what you like, don't you, you little slut." 

"Such a slut for you Daddy. I'm such in love with your cock daddy." 

Ethan pulled the boy's trousers down to reveal pretty pink panties, topped with a small white bow and delicate white lace. Even after all this time, he knew Spencer still liked to be his baby. 

"These are look beautiful on your ass." Ethan said, caressing Spencer's little bottom with his long, rough fingers. 

"Thank you." Spencer replied, his eyes glued on the leather chair, waiting for his boyfriend to pound his ass in until he's crying. 

"But I think your ass will look good with a little more red." 

Ethan pulled Spencer's panties down and laid a hard smack down on his perfect pale posterior. "I need you to count for me baby, kay?"

"Okay Daddy"

Ethan whipped his palm down, "One, thank you" 

He laid down one after another in quick succession. "ten, thank you" By now Spencer's eyes were red and wet. 

"I don't think you've learned your lesson yet? How about five more."

"No more Daddy. I'll be good, I'll be good I promise" Spencer was leaking against the chair. 

"I think 20 more will do it."

"No please please..." 

"What's your color?" 

"green so green"

Ethan rained down on him 20 more times. Spencer was wailing and wiggling, needing release. Suddenly he heard the snap of the lube cap and felt a slick finger in his hole.

"Fuck your tight" He added two more fingers in quick procession, scissoring and stretching the boy's rosy bud. After a couple minutes he freed his 10 inch cock from its confines and plunged it into the pliant boy's hole. 

"So good Daddy so good Daddy!"

"So tight ughhhhhh" 

"Aghhhh. Feels aghhhhhh!" 

"What's going on?" Ethan and Spencer flipped their heads around to see two men standing in the doorway. It was Sigmund Freud and Thomas Hobbes! 

"Oh my god why are you guys here?" 

"We heard your moans and wanted to try a piece of that ass." Hobbes replied looking at Spencer. 

"Ok guys cool." 

Thomas plunged into Spencer's body. His breeches were laying at his feet. "Oooooh Siggy you gotta try this! He's so fucking tight. Talk about natural state, he feels as good as a virgin!"

"You have fun, Ethan and I are gonna go do cocaine!" Sigmund replied.

"wait, do you guys have any dilaudid?" Spencer piped up. 

"Shut up twink." 

"Yes sir."

"Wait Sigmund, before you leave, what's that thing you wanted to say?"

"Oh yeah. Remember to vote tomorrow on November 3rd. Find your local polling place on vote.org!"


End file.
